


Sure Things Are Never Easy

by siehn



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 3.14 tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 13:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siehn/pseuds/siehn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the right time, finally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sure Things Are Never Easy

**Author's Note:**

> 3.14 tag.

“She _cannot_ leave the island,” Danny repeats, sounding stunned and raw; he’s burning bright and Steve can’t keep the grin off his face. 

He doesn’t even know what he says as he gets up, Danny meeting him half-way for a hug that doesn’t last long enough but the Governor is here and Steve settles for being blindingly, obviously happy in Danny’s general direction. He still can’t quite believe Danny went as far as to declaring Hawaii home, throwing his lot in permanently with the rest of them. The heavy thing he’s been carrying in the pit of his stomach ever since Danny told him about Las Vegas settles and fades; Danno isn’t going anywhere and he can breathe again. 

The Governor doesn’t stay long beyond congratulating Danny and sharing one last beer; Steve sees him out because it’s what he does. It doesn’t surprise him when he comes back to find Danny standing at the surf, hands in his pockets as he stares out over the waves. He looks like he doesn’t believe the world is really turning with him on it. 

Steve can kind of understand that. 

“Gracie told me to ‘tell Uncle Steve thank you’,” Danny says once Steve is at his shoulder, standing close enough to touch. He must have talked to her while Steve was seeing the Governor out. 

Steve knocks into Danny’s shoulder with his own. “You were wrong y’know.” 

Danny makes a questioning noise, glancing at him sideways. 

“When you said it was just the two of you, back in the courtroom,” Steve clarifies, staring out at the water because it’s easier than looking at his partner. “You were wrong.” 

It had hurt a little, hearing that; hadn’t they all been through enough together that Danny ought to know by now? Ohana isn’t just a word they throw around; it’s family and Danny’s important. He and Grace aren’t alone and never will be. Not if Steve has any say in the matter, and he clearly does. Somehow; he still doesn’t really know how that happened. Not that he’s complaining about it. 

“Steven--” 

“No, Danno,” Steve shakes his head, finally turning to look at Danny. “It’s true, man. You’ve got the team; you’ve got me. Hell, you’ve always had me.” 

Even now it’s half-way terrifying putting it out there like that. Danny knows; he’s known for a while now just like Steve has, but neither of them have said or done anything about whatever’s between them. Maybe because there was always that possibility of Danny leaving, going off after his daughter wherever Rachel dragged her, and Steve’s own disappearing acts didn’t help matters any. 

He’s apologized for those, though, and Danny’s here to stay. 

“I know that, Steven,” Danny tells him, half-fond and half-exasperation. “Do you think I am not aware of this? You almost got blown up with me, Christ; I am well aware that you’re a sure thing, babe.” 

He says it like it’s such a big deal, Steve staying when that bomb could have gone off, but Steve knows better. Danny _stayed_ for him, when Grace and Rachel were in Jersey and Steve was rotting in prison. Danny stayed, and then he flew all the way to Korea just to pull Steve’s ass out of the fire and drag him back home. 

He yells and nags and makes Steve take care of himself; he shares his daughter and his life, and he _called Hawaii home_. Steve doesn’t know what to do with Danny a lot of the time, is never sure where the line between them is. 

He’s pretty sure it’s about to be crossed, if it hasn’t been already. If they haven’t left it behind a long time ago, become so entangled with each other that they don’t know how to be separate. Steve sure as hell can’t imagine being _without_ Danny. 

“Hey, Danno,” he calls softly, turning so that he can reach out and rest his hands at Danny’s hips, unable to keep the smile off his face. “Grace should pick out the colors for her room, since she’s gonna be here more.” 

They both know what he’s not asking. 

“Sure of yourself aren’t you, babe?” Danny asks, but he’s grinning, reaching out to tug Steve down until their lips meet. Danny kisses him like he needs it to live, desperate and wanting and Steve’s never really been able to deny Danny anything. 

“No surfing lessons ‘till she’s at least twelve,” Danny says breathlessly into the space between them when they break apart to breathe, “and you are not teaching her sneaky ninja-SEAL moves until she’s a teenager, Steven. I will know, and you will be sleeping on the couch for the rest of your life.” 

Steve snorts because he can’t help it, rolling his eyes. “Yes Danno. No surfing or ninja-lessons until she’s older,” he parrots, waiting half a second before dragging Danny in for another kiss, carefully fishing his keys out of his pocket and tossing them back towards the table the beer is on. He won’t be needing them tonight.


End file.
